


Wintertide Promise

by Noriselly



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, is Ben gonna put a ring on it?, relatable Rey, two crazy kids in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:10:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noriselly/pseuds/Noriselly
Summary: Rey loved going to see Christmas lights. This year, she’d convinced Ben “I’m too old for that” Solo to join her at the big Wintertide light display. Will their night end with an early holiday surprise or heartbreak?





	Wintertide Promise

A week before Christmas…

 

Christmas was Rey’s favorite time of the year. She loved the cool, crisp air, the warmth of a crackling fireplace, snuggling under flannel sheets fresh out of the dryer. This holiday season was a particularly happy one for Rey and it was all because of Ben Solo.

  


Their families were friends for as long as she could remember. Ben was a few years older than her so Rey was never really close to him as a child, and he wasn’t around as she grew older. When Ben moved back home a while back, it gave them the opportunity to get to know one another as adults. A tentative friendship eventually turned into a devoted relationship.  

 

Now here they were a year later, and Rey was beginning to hope that there would be a marriage proposal in the future.

  


Rey loved going to see Christmas lights. She didn’t care how old she got, Rey still enjoyed the colorful, twinkling displays. This year, she’d convinced Ben “I’m too old for that” Solo to join her at the big Wintertide holiday light display. The promise of lots of different food finally got him to agree.

 

Ben drove by Rey’s apartment to pick her up for their date. She was grateful for the working heater as she climbed into his Jeep and out of the falling snow. Rey leaned over to give Ben a kiss. She breathed in his woodsy, clean scent and saw that he was wearing her favorite black sweater of his. Rey was similarly dressed in a gray sweater and her favorite skinny jeans. She ran her hands through his dark hair and pulled him closer.

 

“Hey! Keep that up and we won’t make it to the lights,” Ben teased.

 

Rey backed off with an exaggerated huff, but left a hand resting on his jean-clad thigh as they drove off. He reached down and took her hand in his, gently stroking his thumb back and forth on her skin. Christmas music was softly playing on the radio. Rey happily watched the snowflakes whirl by as they drove.

 

This was one of the many things they loved about each other. They could sit in comfortable silence or talk about anything for hours. They didn’t need fancy dates or expensive gifts--being together and having that connection was enough.

 

It wasn’t long before they arrived at Wintertide. Ben jogged over to the passenger side to open the door and help Rey with her coat. They both knew she didn’t really need any help, but Rey appreciated having a gentleman in her life and Ben’s mother would expect nothing less from her son.  

 

Hand in hand, they walked into the park decorated with large, multicolored lighted displays and holiday music playing from hidden speakers. Rey felt like a big kid again, kicking at the snow with her boots as they walked along. Ben wouldn’t say that he was very impressed with the lights, but he did enjoy being with Rey.

 

They were nearing the middle of the park where the concession tents were set up. Rey noticed that even though Ben said he was having a good time, he seemed off somehow. Anxious. She decided she would ask him about it later. Right now, they had to decide on food. They settled on hot chocolate, corn dogs, and a funnel cake. Ben laughed as he wiped off a smudge of powdered sugar that had landed on Rey’s nose.

 

Watching families get on the nearby carousel, Rey and Ben both were lost in thought. Just as Rey was going to ask Ben if he was alright, he spoke first.

 

“What do you think about all that?” he asked, nodding his head towards the line of people waiting for the carousel. “You know--kids, a house, and everything that goes with it. Is that something you would want one day?”

 

He tried to keep his tone light, but Rey could tell he was serious. _What brought this on?_

 

Rey matched his casual tone. “Maybe one day...with the right person. What about you?”

 

Ben looked over at the carousel before answering. He focused on a couple with an excited toddler underfoot and one on the way. “When I was younger I swore to myself that I would never have kids. I didn’t want them to experience what I did. You know, my parents fighting and everything...but I think I’ve changed my mind.”

 

He peeked over at Rey and smiled. She took his hand and gave it an affectionate squeeze. Done eating, they stood up and continued on through the park.

 

Rey’s mood had shifted and she felt on edge. Ben’s questions had her riled up. She tried her best not to obsess over the possibilities but she couldn’t help it. _Was Ben thinking about proposing? Or was he tired of her shit and dumping her?_

 

Rey had the habit of always waiting for the bottom to drop out. This was the longest and most serious relationship she’d ever been in. Ben had his own past with women but, to her knowledge, nothing as devoted as what they had.

 

She noticed her anxiety was taking over and keeping her from enjoying this precious time with Ben. Rey took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly. Willing her worry away, she grabbed onto Ben’s hand and twirled herself underneath his long arm. Her move had the intended effect and they both laughed. The tension was a lot lighter as they finished walking the park trail and went back to Ben’s car.  

 

When they arrived, Ben quickly turned on the heater before helping Rey get settled in her seat. The tension returned and the couple drove along without speaking or touching. Rey couldn’t take the silence anymore and cleared her throat to get Ben’s attention.

 

“Did you have a good time? You can tell me the truth if you didn’t.”

 

“I really did. You have a way of bringing joy to everything you do. It’s infectious,” Ben replied. Smiling, he took her hand and kissed it.

 

Rey smiled back but turned her head quickly. Ben’s compliment had brought her to tears that she didn’t want him to see. For all of his compliments and affirmations, that was one of the nicest things he had ever said to her.

 

“Thank you, Ben. That was sweet,” Rey said softly. “So, what should we do now?”

 

“My place?” Ben asked. He was still holding her hand as he drove.

 

“Sure.”

  
  


Rey snuggled into the couch with a plush throw blanket and a glass of wine as Ben lit a fire. The snow had started falling again as the temperature dropped. The distinctive scent and crackling of the wood-burning fireplace filled the air.

 

Watching as Ben worked, Rey contemplated how much she really loved him. During the drive over, she had repeatedly told herself to calm down and stop worrying. It didn't help much. If he really did want her gone, she would be devastated.

 

After washing the soot off his hands, Ben joined her on the couch. He placed his arm around Rey but did not pull her closer. Only a few minutes later, he stood up and paced, dragging his hands through his hair. Rey couldn’t take it any longer. She placed her wine glass on the coffee table and confronted Ben.

 

“Okay, what's going on? You've been acting weird tonight. Are you dumping me?” Rey asked, hands crossed tight on her chest.

 

Ben may have towered over her--most people really--but at that moment, Rey’s presence took up the whole room. Staring at her in shock, Ben shook himself out of it and hugged her close.

 

“What? No, no, Rey! Of course not! I'm just...I'm…”

 

“Just what?” Rey nearly shouted.

 

“Damn it, Rey! I’m trying to ask you to marry me?” Ben yelled. More quietly he added, “Will you marry me? I love you and I want to share my life with you.”

 

Bending down on one knee, Ben took Rey’s hands. “I want all that stuff we talked about earlier--the kids and the house, dogs, cats, whatever but only with you.”

 

Crying, Rey threw her arms around Ben and practically choked him as she held on tight. “Yes, of course, yes!”

 

Stepping back to wipe her tears, she laughed. “I thought you were breaking up with me.”

 

Ben stood and sat on the couch, guiding Rey to sit on his lap. “Never. Oh, this is yours now.”

He pulled a black velvet ring box out of his pocket. Inside was a two carat, vintage inspired, diamond engagement ring in a platinum setting with delicate scrollwork along the sides. Rey extended her hand for Ben to slip the ring on. The ring fit perfectly. She stared at her hand in disbelief.

 

“Is this really happening?” Rey asked aloud.

 

“I hope so, sweetheart. I'm sorry for giving you the wrong impression earlier.”

 

Glancing down at the engagement ring once again, Rey smiled. “I'd say you're forgiven.”

 

With that, Rey grabbed a handful of Ben’s hair and kissed him. Ben’s hands pulled up Rey’s sweater and exposed her skin, a very light freckled tan still lingering from the summer. He captured one breast in his hand and squeezed, feeling the dusky nipple pebble through the fabric. Rey moaned into his mouth as she deepened their kiss. _More._

 

Rey stood and peeled her sweater off completely. Her eyes issued a silent challenge that Ben eagerly accepted. Following her lead, he stood up and took off his own sweater. They watched one another as layer by layer, clothing hit the floor, firelight dancing across their bare skin.

 

Rey gently pushed Ben back onto the sofa and spread his legs. Dropping to her knees, she gripped his long, thick shaft in both hands and pumped. Ben threw his head back and moaned. His eyes locked on hers when he felt her warm, wet mouth taking him in. Rey smiled as she dragged her tongue along the underside of his cock. She was thrilled to have this effect on him.

 

All too soon, Ben stopped her; he wanted her pleasure first. He guided Rey into his lap facing him. He held onto her firm ass while she rubbed against his erection. Ben suckled and nipped at Rey’s tits while his fingers teased her wet entrance and clit. It wasn't enough--she needed him inside her.

 

Rey gasped at the full feeling when she lowered herself onto his cock. Their lips met as she moved up and down at an erratic pace. She was already chasing after it, the one little push that would tip them both over the precipice. Ben swirled a fingertip around her clit and pushed his hips up to meet hers. That did it. Rey fell headfirst over the edge, screaming Ben’s name, taking him down with her. Sweaty and satisfied, he laid them down on the sofa. Rey kept her ear just above his heartbeat.

 

“Just to be clear,” Ben began, “We are not breaking up but we are getting married.”

 

“Yep,” Rey answered, blissed out.

 

“Because we're in love...and the sex is amazing.”

 

“Uh huh.”

 

“Reyna Marek Solo. That sounds pretty,” Ben remarked.

 

“So does Benjamin Chewbacca Solo,” Rey giggled. Ben rewarded her with a smack on the ass. She reached up to kiss him. “But Mr. and Mrs. Ben Solo sounds even better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta @reylorobyn2011. We are almost there y'all! Just a few more days til TLJ!
> 
> Oh and the curveball I threw with Rey's name was just for fun. I'm a believer in Rey Nobody. My coworker/gamer dude wants Galen Marek to be canon. This led to `wouldn't it be awesome if he was Rey's dad'. So there you go...


End file.
